


Yuras Best Fan

by kleineelch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Otabek gets in over his head, Post-Grand Prix Final, protective Otabek, time skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: “Does this fan club happen to be for a figure skater?” His sisters voice was light and Otabek wished that she had hung up on him.“Yes.”“Does this fan club happen to be for a Russian figure skater?”Otabek nodded before remembering he was on the phone. “Yes.” His voice was a soft croak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tweeted out a thought of how funny it would be for Otabek to be a member of Yuri's Angels and I took the idea and just ran with it. Some extra thoughts available at the end. Beta'd by the amazing [xiaojuhua](http://xiaojuhua.tumblr.com/)!

_February 2016, Almaty_

 

“Aliah.”

 

“What do you want now big brother?” Otabek’s sister sighed over the phone. “You never use my full name unless there is something you want.”

 

 _She is certainly growing up_ , Otabek thought. _Soon I won’t be able to use my pull as her older brother._ “I don’t know why you think I need anything more than to talk with my little sister who has supported me since she could barely stand.”

 

“Spill. Spill or I’m telling Papa that you’re quitting skating to go play hockey.” Aliah didn’t mince her words. Apparently at thirteen she knew exactly how to read a situation. A scary thought. “You know how much he hates hockey players.”

 

“Dad knows that my hand eye coordination--Okay. Fine. I need a favor.” Otabek sighed and leaned against his locker. Lucky for him, everyone had left soon after practice and he was able to make this call in peace. If anyone on his team knew why he called, well, they wouldn’t tease him, but they would certainly send some odd looks his way.

 

“Some of us have other plans for this evening Beka.” Aliah said, voice teasing.

 

“I need you to join a club Ali.” Otabek could feel heat begin in points on his cheeks.

 

“A club?” She sounded suspicious. “I’m not a skater like you Beka and I’m already in my school’s art club. I’m not sure if I could do any other--”

 

“It’s a fan club.” Otabek blurted out and, ah yes, there was the heat spreading across his face and down his neck. The other side of the line was silent for a moment and he worried for a moment that his sister would hang up, or worse, laugh.

 

“Does this fan club happen to be for a figure skater?” Aliah’s voice was light and Otabek wished that she had hung up on him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Does this fan club happen to be for a Russian figure skater?”

 

Otabek nodded before remembering he was on the phone. “Yes.” His voice was a soft croak.

 

There was a pause on the other end, before a soft sigh came over. “I want to stay with you this summer vacation. In Almaty. Mama and Papa think I would just get in the way, but I would stick around your place and work on painting and you can take me to museums on your day off.”

 

Her willingness to help was such a relief that Otabek let out a laugh. “I’ll call them this weekend and work it out.” He said.

 

“Do I have to join them all?” Aliah asked, the faint sound of a keyboard clicking in the background. “There are a, frankly, disturbing number of them.”

 

“Only the official one.” Otabek murmured. “For me.”

 

“There’s a registration fee--”

 

“I’ll give you my card number.”

 

Aliah hummed on the other end. “Regular or VIP? VIP apparently gets you ‘ _up to the moment updates on Yurochka’s whereabouts._ ’ That is actually really creepy.”

 

“VIP.”

 

“I do not understand you Beka.” Aliah said as Otabek listened to her clicking about on the other end. “Hold up, I’m going to create a different email for this. There is no way I want this coming into my inbox.”

 

They talked for a little longer as Otabek gave all the information Aliah needed to register while she in turn set up burner accounts for email, twitter, and instagram. “I’ll text you the logins for them all in a bit. You should probably head home now. You’re still at the rink right? Go home and eat some dinner.”

 

“My little sister, always looking out for me.” Otabek said in a fond voice.

 

“Well someone has to apparently.” Aliah said with a sniff before hanging up. Otabek made his way to standing, groaning as his stiff muscles moved again. In the time he had been on the phone Yuri had messaged him half a dozen times, though, as Otabek’s thumb scrolled through the messages, three of them appeared to be links. _Probably cat videos_ , he thought with a small smile. He was crafting a message back to the other skater when his sisters message came through. Otabek paused before clicking on it.

 

 _“user name is the same for them all. yurasbestfan. password is ASKHIMOUTUIDIOT01. see u soon xx_ ”

 

Otabek’s blush returned in full.

 

\---

_Worlds 2016, Boston_

 

This could be a hard one for him to explain, Otabek reasoned as he jogged down what appeared to be Cambridge Street in Boston. His phone was blowing up as his secret Twitter overflowed with sightings of Yuri Plisetsky. It was hard enough for Otabek to log into his accounts with the information his sister had created for him without thinking he was going to combust from embarrassment. All of this though? Well, he could reason that this was him looking out for a friend, and if he happened to see posters of Yuri before they were released to the press...Otabek shook his head to clear his mind. He would have to worry about his crush later.

 

Ever since he arrived in Boston, Otabek had been keeping an eye on the fan club. He trusted that Yuri could handle things himself as he had done for the past year, but Otabek wanted to make sure his friend was looked after. This all led to him leaping out of his rather comfortable bed he was dozing in when his alerts told him that Yuri had arrived and was being pursued.

 

He glanced down once again, jogged a little faster, and saw that their paths should be meeting…

 

“Beka!”

 

The naked relief in Yuri’s eyes caused Otabek’s heart to stutter, but there were more pressing issues at hand. “Here.” He shoved a large coat, beanie and sunglasses at Yuri who put them on while Otabek navigated them down one, two, three streets into a sleepy restaurant.

 

“How the _hell_ did you know I was going to be there?” Yuri hissed as he peered from behind his menu. They had been seated at the back of the restaurant at Otabek’s insistence, leaving him to glance around to make sure there were no cameras pointed their way.

 

Otabek did his best to look like he always did, straight faced and _cool_. “I didn’t. You’ll notice you’re wearing my coat, my hat, and my sunglasses that I usually am wearing.”

 

Yuri looked him over with a scowl, taking in his bare arms (stupid in the freezing Boston winter) and raised eyebrows. His gaze lingered on Otabek as if he was trying to figure something out, but was missing a puzzle piece. Yuri shook his head before returning to his menu. “You sure have a knack for saving me.”

 

Behind his own menu, Otabek smiled. “I’m always there for you Yuri. That’s what friends are for.”

 

\---

_August 2016, Almaty_

 

The scent of rain hung heavy in the August air and Otabek, lying in bed, prayed that it would fall. The weather had been sticky hot and there was no relief, no matter how few layers he wore, or how close he sat to the fan. Even at the rink there was no break, only constant drills and run-throughs that left him sweaty and hot. Hell, he had taken to showering at least three times a day to try and stave off feeling gross. It had not worked.

 

It was nearing the time he usually shut his phone off and attempted to sleep and Otabek found himself dragging his thumb down the screen of his phone, his instagram feed providing him a rather dull distraction. He only followed a few of his skater acquaintances (he gave up on Phichit because he just posted _so much_ ), so after a few dozen pictures he arrived at what he had already seen before he left for practice this morning. Still hoping to hear the rain before he went to sleep, Otabek paused, before logging into his other account, the one set up for covertly following the official Yuri’s Angels account.  

 

Sure, he still felt like a bit of a creep doing this all in secret, but Otabek reasoned Yuri would object to being outright asked about his feelings or day to day activities. If Otabek was being honest with himself, he would add that he was terrified of rejection from his friend and crush.

 

The feed loaded and Otabek half-heartedly scrolled. Most were pictures of fans wearing cat ears and holding up signs proclaiming their support for the skater, but one picture caught Otabek’s attention. Clearly taken on the sly, one of the fans had made it to Yuri’s rink and snapped a picture of the skater walking into the building. He brought his phone close to his face, eyes squinting as he looked close at Yuri’s face. The comment below was expressing excitement at seeing Yuri, which Otabek was glad for. No one had noticed his red ringed eyes.

 

A flick of his eyes to the clock and some quick calculating told Otabek that Yuri should be done with practice by now. Hopefully, Otabek thought as he went to his contacts and clicked on the cat icon labeled _Yura_ , his friend wasn’t pulling a late practice to work out whatever had made him upset.

 

The call was picked up barely through the first ring. “Beka?” Yuri’s voice was breathless and full of shock.

 

“Yuri.” Otabek said formally. “How are you doing? I was just--”

 

“I have never been happier to hear your voice.” Yuri interrupted, a small sniff following his words. Otabek felt his heart clench. His grip on his phone tightened.

 

“Talk to me Yura, I’m here for you.”

 

\---

_Grand Prix 2016, Marseille_

 

_MARRY ME YURI~~~ @russiantigerlvr_

_omg i think i saw yuri walking at the docks. ANGELS ASSEMBLE #yuriwatchgp_

 

_Yurochka’s grumpy face @iceandsteelgrl89_

_caught yurochka with someone (maybe @otabekaltin?!?!?) at the docks. wonder where they’re going #yuriwatchgp_

 

_#1 YURI FAN @blondsdoitbetter_

_FOUND ONE OF YURI’S HAIRS HE’S DEFINITELY AT THE DOCKS #yuriwatchgp_

 

“Jesus.” Otabek muttered as he scrolled through the #yuriwatchgp tag as the concerned party was haggling with a merchant over a scarf he wanted. Otabek glanced around, trying to assess if anyone he saw nearby were one of these insane fans. It seemed luck was on their side. Everyone he saw were locals and above the age of forty. At least, Otabek thought with a shudder, he _hoped_ none were obsessive fans.

 

So much for a quiet day before the Grand Prix, Otabek thought as he pocketed his phone. He had looked up cool places to visit in Marseille, and thought Yuri would enjoy taking a trip to the the Château d'If, because nothing screamed friendship more than a tour of a notorious, inescapable prison. Now to figure out a way to get them away from here without alerting any--

 

 _Wait_.

 

Otabek pulled his phone back out and opened up twitter again, clicking on the small blue icon and began typing.

 

_@yurasbestfan_

_I just saw Yuri at the rink. Practicing hard! #yuriwatchgp_

 

After a moment of searching, he found a blurry picture from a while back of an indistinct ice rink and Yuri in a jump taken from far away. Attaching it he pressed send and waited. It was mere seconds before the tide of tweets turned.

 

_~*~Yuri’s Angel~*~ @pfigurepfan69_

_@yurasbestfan OMG HOW DID YOU GET THIS PICTURE #yuriwatchgp_

 

_#1 YURI FAN @blondsdoitbetter_

_Thanks to @yurasbestfan for helping us pin down Yurochka. TO THE STADIUM ANGELS!!! #yuriwatchgp_

 

_Yuri’s Waifu @marrymeplisetsky_

_@yurasbestfan WOW this is so cool!!!!! Are they letting people in to watch practice??? #yuriwatchgp_

 

_@yurasbestfan_

_@marrymeplisetsky They let me in to watch. Just ask nicely #yuriwatchgp_

 

“What are you smiling about?” Yuri was leaning towards Otabek’s phone with a strange look on his face, finished with his haggling and wearing a bright, new yellow scarf.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Otabek said as he shoved his phone in his pocket, his face returning to neutral. “Looking up ferry times. Did you want to go to a ancient prison that no one ever escaped from?”

 

Yuri’s eyes lit up as if he had just found a kitten on his doorstep. “Yes. _Yes_. Oh my god that sounds awesome. Think we can ask them to lock Victor up there?” He gripped Otabek’s arm and grinned.

 

“Let’s see what we can do.” Otabek smiled and led him away.

 

\---

_Four Continents 2017, Gangneung_

 

Otabek prided himself on his lack of pre-competition nerves. Since he was little he would simply take deep breaths and relax into meditative thoughts. The centering of his mind was helpful in all aspects of his life and, while it seemed to the world he had no outward emotion, Otabek was content to keep his feelings to himself.

 

Of course, when it came to Yuri Plisetsky, all bets were off.

 

Yuri Plisetsky was the reason why, right now, before his final skate of the Four Continents Championship, Otabek could not for the life of him _calm down_. Russia was not a competitor and there was no reason for a Russia figure skater to be in Korea, and yet he was there. It had come as a complete surprise for Otabek. He had glanced to the audience after his warm up ended to see a thoughtful face looking out at the ice, apparently not realizing the skaters had left. If the blue and red jacket didn’t give it away, the long braid and leopard print beanie would have.

 

Arriving backstage, Otabek swore under his breath, drawing looks of surprise from his fellow skaters who had never seen him as anything but calm. Ignoring all the eyes on him, Otabek stalked to the hallway, furiously trying to find his center. He was third to skate, after a rather disappointing short program put him in fourth. After a few minutes of cursing Yuri and his damn surprise appearance, Otabek was able to fall back into his deep calm. When his coach came to retrieve him, Otabek was ready. Now it was his turn to surprise.

 

When he descended from the podium an hour later, gold medal heavy around his neck, wearing a grin that would be described later as ‘ _cheeky,_ ’ a blond blur almost knocked him over with the force of its hug.

 

“When did you learn to do that?” Yuri demanded as he pulled back, green eyes shining.

 

“I’ve been skating since I was small Yuri. Contrary to what you may believe, I am a figure skater.” Otabek felt his grin growing into what would could only be described as a ‘ _giddy_ ’ smile.

 

“That was a quad lutz at the start of the second half.”

 

“Yes. Followed by a triple toe loop.”

 

Yuri looked like he was going to punch him or kiss him. At that moment, Otabek would have taken either. “You’re insane. _No one_ has ever done that.”

 

Otabek just laughed and threw an arm around his friend, pulling him close as he floated on cloud nine from his win. Later in his hotel room, alone for the first time in hours, Otabek pulled out his phone and scrolled through his twitter feeds, liking every photo a Yuri’s Angels member posted of the two of them. The one where he was laughing and hugging a stupidly grinning Yuri, he made his background.

 

\---

_Fall 2017, Almaty_

 

This was probably the most awkward phone call Otabek had ever made. The man on the other end of the line seemed to be in some form of shock and Otabek was getting nervous, running his fingers through his hair and pacing the length of his studio apartment.

 

“Mr. Feltsman? Did you hear what I said?” He prompted.

 

“I heard you.” The older man grumbled. The rustling on the other end of the phone made Otabek guess he was massaging his temples to disperse an oncoming headache. If he had to guess. “How do you know about this?”

 

The question he had been dreading the most. “I, um, I…” Otabek was never considered eloquent, but this was rough even for him. “I was notified through the Yuri’s Angels Fan Club.”

 

Silence returned between the two of them and Otabek wished the ground would swallow him up.

 

“Mr. Feltsman?”

 

“My God, you must really love Yura.” Yakov said before letting out a weary sigh. Otabek felt his chest tighten at his words. Before he could argue that they were _friends_ and that this is what _friends_ did for one another, Yakov interrupted his thoughts. “This goes beyond friendship. How long have you been looking out for him like this? Tell me.”

 

“Just the past couple years, Mr. Feltsman, sir.” Otabek said, very glad Yakov couldn’t see his bright red face. “Since we agreed to be friends.”

 

When he made the call to Yuri’s coach to warn him that Yuri’s fans had bought out the plane he was going to be flying on to his Skate America competition, Otabek expected gruffness from Yakov and a promise to look into it. He was unprepared for what felt like a father asking for his intentions.

 

“We’ll change the flight at the last possible moment.” Yakov grumbled and Otabek let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. “And you, Altin. Thank you. For taking care of Yura. He’s lucky to have you.” The last part was said with a fondness Otabek didn’t expect from the coach who spent all his time yelling at an indifferent Yuri. “Just get your act together and tell him how you feel. I can’t deal with this young love crap any more. I had enough of this with Vitya and I don’t need it from Yura.” He growled before abruptly hanging up, leaving Otabek to stare at his phone and puzzle over Yakov’s parting words.

 

\---

_Olympics 2018, Pyeongchang_

 

“I swear to God Beka, if JJ wasn’t an expecting father, I would have stabbed him with my skate.” Yuri took a long, angry slurp of his bubble tea, coughing when a pearl got lodged in his throat.

 

Otabek slapped Yuri on the back as the younger man coughed. “You are certainly growing up Yura. Perhaps next time you won’t curse him out in the locker room.”

 

“He deserved it for what he said about you.” Yuri said in a raspy voice, anger and exertion coloring his cheeks. “I don’t know how you can take it.”

 

“He shows his affection by teasing. Much like someone I know showing his affection by yelling.” Otabek said before taking a sip of his own tea.

 

“We are not--” Yuri yelled before realizing what he was doing. “We are not the same.” He finished with a petulant scowl. Otabek let out a chuckle. Sitting outside the cafe where they had bought bubble tea was a welcome relaxation after the stress leading up to the Olympics and competitions. Yuri had helped team Russia handily land a team Gold, while in the free skate Otabek had edged him out, winning silver to Yuri’s bronze.

 

“Of course you’re not. You’re much more handsome.” Otabek said, not noticing Yuri turning a faint shade of pink.

 

“Hey, I’m going to go grab something full of salt and fat from the vendor over there.” Yuri said with a sharp jerk of his head. “Want anything?”

 

Otabek handed his wallet over. “Whatever looks the spiciest and not on our diet. Get that.”

 

Yuri gave him a thumbs up before peeling himself from the chair and slinking across the street. Otabek took the opportunity to observe his friend as he gestured and waved to the man selling food, noticing how Yuri seemed to be slowing down his growth spurt and filling in enough to not look like a bean stalk. His hair remained long, tied up in a bun with a leopard print scrunchy he couldn’t resist buying earlier in their walk. Otabek had to chuckle as he took another sip of his tea. Some things never changed. Yuri’s questionable taste in clothes. Garbage food together after a competition. Otabek’s massive crush on Yuri...

 

Otabek watched as Yuri pulled out their wallets, pulling even amounts of money from both, before he seemed to pause. There was a moment where he just stood there, even as the vendor waved a large plastic bag in Yuri’s face. Slowly, Yuri pulled out money, handed it over, and grabbed the bag with a nod. When he turned to look at Otabek his face was as red as he had ever seen it. No, the only time he had seen a color like that was when Yuri was yelling at Otabek about how Mila thought he was cute. A color like this meant…

 

 _He’s pissed. Why is he pissed?_ Otabek thought before his heart stopped. _Fuck. Oh fuck._

 

“Otabek Altin.” Yuri’s voice was shaking and Otabek knew that this was it. This was the end. “What is this?” With remarkably steady hands he opened Otabek’s wallet and pulled out a pink and blue card covered in paw prints and sparkles.

 

Swallowing around the lump that formed in his throat, Otabek opened his mouth to explain. Yuri beat him to it. “You, _you_ , of _all_ people are a member of _Yuri’s Angels?_ And...and  a _VIP_ ?!” Yuri had put down the food on his chair, giving him the power to lean on the table getting into Otabek’s face. “I didn’t believe it when I saw that I had to send a card to an Aliah Altin. Oh, yes, I have a deal to send my VIP’s letters every year.” He hissed when Otabek made a noise of surprise. “I’m guessing that was to you? Why? Tell me Otabek. What sick pleasure were you getting out of this? Follow me wherever I went? Some creepy stalker pictures so you can do...something with them? _What the actual fuck Beka_?”

 

Well, Otabek reasoned, this was it. It was now or never. Surging forward Otabek landed a hard kiss on Yuri’s lips, lingering for a moment before falling back into his seat. When focus returned to his eyes, Otabek noticed that Yuri had not turned any less red, though his face was an almost comical picture of shock.

 

“Okay.” Yuri breathed out. “That...answered nothing.”

 

“I have a massive crush on you and used the club to make sure you were doing alright and keep you safe.” The words spilled out of Otabek in a rush. He held Yuri’s gaze for a long moment, not wanting to break contact first.

 

“Wow. Okay.” Yuri’s face was returning to a more normal shade, though shock still lingered. He licked his lips.

 

“If you never want to see me after this I understand. What I did was wrong. I am sorry.” Otabek said, his shame winning out and causing him to look down at his lap. “I’m bad at thinking things through at times.”

 

“You know, I feel like this explains a lot.” Yuri sounded like he was realizing moments that made more sense now that he knew Otabek was keeping tabs on him. “And I always had a suspicion. Well timed arrivals, convenient changes to my itinerary, not nearly as many screaming girls around when I was with you” That caused Otabek to look up. “Also that thing with your sister and you’re the only fan account that uses proper grammar. You’ve really got to loosen up Beka.”

 

Otabek blinked as Yuri’s face fell into a natural smile. “How angry are you at me right now?” Otabek asked with trepidation.

 

“Oh man, I’m pretty pissed still. But,” Yuri leaned down till he was almost at Otabek’s lips, “It’s nice to hear that you also have a crush on me.” He placed a soft peck on the corner of his mouth. “Makes me asking you out really, really easy.”

 

“I will burn that membership card the moment I get my hands on a lighter.” Otabek murmured as Yuri leaned his forehead on his.

 

“Oh, I’ve got a better idea.”

 

\---

 

♥ **_otabek-altin_ ** _and_ **_19,606 others_ **

**_yuri-plisetsky_ ** _World's smallest bonfire with the world's biggest dork @otabek-altin #yuriplisetsky #otabek #yurisangels #otabae #figureskater #burnbabyburn #olympics2k18_

_View all 103 comments_

**_yuri-angel89_ ** _omg, otabae was an ANGEL?!??! HOW DID NO ONE REALIZE THIS???_

 **_yurasbestfan_ ** _@_ **_yuri-angel89_ ** _He’s just that good ;)_

 **_yuri-plisetsky_ ** _@_ **_yurasbestfan_ ** _yeah, lets see how good you are at worlds after I wipe the floor with you. loser buys dinner xx_

 **_thebetteraltin_ ** _@_ **_yurasbestfan_ ** _so, I should cancel your subscription big brother?_

 **_Yuri-angel89_ ** _@_ **_yuri-plisetsky_ ** _@_ **_yurasbestfan_ ** _@_ **_thebetteraltin OH. MY. GOD_ **

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Château d'If is the inspiration for the prison in the Count of Monte Cristo! Also prisons are really cool to tour  
> -The jump Otabek does is the current highest total ever performed and I don't think it was in the second half (feel free to correct me on this OTL), making it a pretty damn impressive feat.  
> -Apparently K-Pop fans do buy out planes. I learned a lot writing this fic as you can see  
> -For whatever silly reason, I like to think that JJ and Otabek get along on some level. Maybe not friends but Otabek will at least tolerate JJ, while JJ wishes he could be as suave at Otabek
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://musicaljinx.tumblr.com/) to scream over OtaYuri and this wonderful show that has somehow taken over my life :>


End file.
